Nighttime
by TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay
Summary: People do a lot of things at night. Fem!Germany/Italy  My first attempt at writing PWP.


Ita/fem!Germany…and some Prumano because I said so. Oh shit, Prussia called him Lovi! Spain's maaaad~ But technically if it's Prumano then Spain'd be with someone else. So don't give me any crap for that. *bright smile* Thanks!

*laughs* the word fem!Germany is now in my dictionary on my computer. It's so funny when it autocorrects it!

I've never written pr0n before…any advice is welcome! Please…? (isn't it weird for a virgin like me to write smut? Like, I've never done anything. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'll do it anyway!) Thanks for reading this crap anyway...

* * *

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Feliciano stole across the room and sat on the bed.

The curtains hung open slightly. Silver moonlight seemed to bleach all color from the two of them.

Sighing quietly, Louise shifted closer to him on the bed, until their thighs were touching. She wrapped her arms around him, the black fabric of her undershirt rubbing against his bare chest.

He hugged her closer to him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. She laughed quietly and tilted her face towards his. He leaned in eagerly, pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues tangled together, both of them furiously trying to gain control. She licked his lips, purring. He responded by shoving her tongue out of the way.

Her hands began to run down the sides of his body, occasionally crossing to run down his chest. Letting her fingernails scrap lightly on his hipbones, she reached lower and gently touched him.

"Hard already?" She growled softly and smirked when he moaned slightly. She removed her hand and let it trail upwards until it came to rest on his curl. Moving to kiss him again, she slowly stroked the curly strand, other hand curling around his waist. Gasping for breath, she tilted her head upwards and began to suck on his curl lightly.

Feliciano blushed and pulled her face towards his. She continued play with his curl with her tongue. "Louise…" he moaned.

After a particularly hard pull, his hips jerked convulsively. She put one hand on his hips and straddled him, kissing him deeply and wrapping their arms together.

She drew back and shuffled away from him slightly, staring. He followed her gaze and blushed.

"D-do you really want to?" He panted weakly.

She nodded decisively. "Yes."Crouching on her knees, she aligned herself with him and slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing erection.

He gasped. He tried not to move, biting his lip as he surveyed her expression. Eyes closed, her mouth was firmly shut in a slight grimace of pain. He brought her face down to his, kissing her gently and whispering sweet nothings.

Opening her eyes slowly, she gripped his shoulders and began to rock back and forth. Thrusting in rhythm with her, he moaned and pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses on her neck. She pressed herself against him and let one hand wander up to his curl again.

He broke away from her. "N-no…cheating!" He managed to say. Head swimming, his hips bucked up once more as he came.

She shrieked, throwing her head back and clutching his shoulders.

Sliding off of him, she curled up next to him, and pulled him closer, tucking her head against his chest and humming contentedly. He smiled and returned the hug, letting himself drift into sleep.

**OMAKE~~**

Romano sat bolt upright.

"What is it?" Prussia mumbled sleepily.

He glared at him. "Do you hear that?"

A grin came on his face. "So little West finally lost her vir-"

He crossed his arms. "Shut up! My little brother is fucking your little sister and you don't care?"

"Shouldn't you be happy for them?"

He just frowned and turned to face the wall, ignoring him.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him. "Come _on_, Lovi. Let them be happy. Forget it."

No response.

He smirked deviously. "Do you want me to make you forget, then?"

"Wh-wha-?"

_*I think we'll leave them there for now*_

**OMAKE OMAKE~~~~**

He tiptoed up to the door, snickering softly. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and slowly let the door swing open.

"Aw, cute~"

Germany and Italy were tangled in a hug, cuddled together and wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. He debated whether or not to ruin the moment-

"YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL-" Romano came up behind him and stopped in front of the door, mouth hanging open.

Germany sat up, eyes wide open and face already stained a bright red. Italy slowly disentangled himself from the blankets and mumbled something blearily before noticing his brother.

"Fratello!" He whined. "What?"

His brother stuttered and gesticulated violently. "You-but-oh, never mind!" He stomped off.

Prussia winked at them. "I think I'll go take care of him now…"

* * *

*awkward stare*

I. Just. Wrote. Smut. Without. Any. Coherent. Plot. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I'm too tired to worry whether they wore protection or that Romano would have probably cursed more or that Prussia would have done something else. Leave suggestions in reviews, et cetera, and goodbye. *dies*


End file.
